The World As We Know It
by HaHaWaitWhat
Summary: Humans are in hiding and Artemis plans to change that. But will the fairies help, after all changing the world was never easy, then again good old Arty likes a challenge. A&OC REVIEW! Forget the cookies I'll give you the whole bakery T for language
1. Chapter 1 : Till The World Ends

**Hello everyone! So this is my first story so go easy. (:**

**Okay, the chapters! The title of the chapters are goin to be song titles. They're like little hints as to what's in the actual chapter. The hint is going to be either the song lyrics OR the song title so...enjoy (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song! That belongs to Britney Spears or Universal Records? I'm not sure which**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Till The World Ends<p>

_See the sunlight,_

_We ain't stopping,_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends,_

_If you feel it,_

_Let it happen,_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

Britney Spears

Ireland

North Dublin

We crouched outside behind a bush. I really hated night raids. Finn would kill us if he knew we were on the surface at night. I understood why, but still it's not like I'm fourteen or anything.

And besides I had Rob with me. Good old Robbie, the good bad boy of the clan. He's no saint but he's trusted. And I love him to pieces.

I should explain. My name's Anna McGerald. I'm almost nineteen and I'm one of the few survivors of the human race, like that's a big deal.

Sometimes I think the ones who didn't make it are the lucky ones. The ones who sat on their couch with their roast dinner resting on their laps like a normal Sunday all of a sudden _BOOM! _They didn't even feel it, didn't even know it was coming.

The world's a bit of a mess. These, aliens, if that's what you want to call them came - no one knows how- and started picking off the human race. Except we're not dead exactly, we're converted into them. I think their proper term could be described as vampire.

Not the vegetarian, gorgeous and sparkly in the sunlight vampires. We're not that lucky.

In the daytime there are not-so-vamps. They walk around like humans. Only they have white flawless skin, the kind you would see in the airbrushed pages of a magazine, they're not in danger of sunlight and they seem completely normal.

That is until you remeber they took over the freaking human race. Really i don't think they view us as food. More of a planetary take over.

But at night, at night is where things get messy. There are real hard core vamps. The 'aliens' pets.

They send them out to hunt humans, they let them eat them, bring some back where they're converted into a vamp. Simple as.I've never had the misfortune to see one up close, so thank god for that.

I sighed and looked over at Rob. He was staring intensely at the house.

Fairly average on the outside, small front garden littered with flowers, two storeys, very homely but no car in the driveway. We staked this house out for a couple of days.

When the owners put two large suitcases in their mint blue vovlo and drove off, It was safe to assume they were going on holiday, the perfect time for a daytime raid.

I was staring at Rob, the big brother I never had. He looks out for me, as only a good big brother would. He's five years older and god is he good looking.

He 's the sporty type, the type who can run two miles and still look sexy in sweat stains. Even if i did give him a wonky haircut not two nights ago...

''Get ready. We're going in,'' he frowned. The muscles in his legs tensed and he shot straight out. I followed. Our footsteps were silent despite our speed. He worked on the lock. As it turned out lock picking was a noisy business.

''Be quite,''i hissed,''Do you want to get caught.''

''Shut up,'' he muttered,''If Leo hadn't of fucked up then we wouldn't have to do this. If we get caught and turned, it's on his head.''

''It's not his fault if he's clumsy Rob,''I whispered.''I thought I told you to shut up,'' he growled.

He was always too hard on Leo. They never did get on. They ruined so many raids because of their fighting. The Jacob Job was the worst by far.

To keep them from strangling eachother I jumped between them. Too bad I slipped and fell a storey and a half down. I nearly empaled myself on a replica of David, by Michelangelo.

Rob blamed Leo, Leo blamed Rob and things got nasty. When we got back to Finn, I had a broken collar bone and knee, Rob had a broken jaw and Leo had a black eye. We looked like the Adams Family.

''Stop being a dick,'' I muttered. Rob stopped picking the lock and turned to look at me with both eyebrows raised. If only looks could kill.

I pursed my lips and looked into the distance, watching our backs. Rob resumed his lock picking.

He could be so bossy sometimes. And why was the door locked anyway if Leo broke in?

The lock clicked open and we entered.''Come on and don't touch anything,''he grinned,''You have sticky fingers.'' ''And you don't?'' I snorted.

''Yours are stickier."

We heard a noise from upstairs. We glanced at eachother and made cautiously for the stairs. We knew Leo was up there, but better safe than sorry.

There were many pictures on the walls. They were the kind of pictures you would expect to find on the back of a cereal box. All smiles and happy faces, the lighting seemed just right, perfect skin, perfect teeth, perfect family complete with a white picket fence and golden retrievor.

"Typical American dream,"commented Rob, "Too bad this is Ireland."

We got to the bedroom door. Rob had his knife, I had mine. We opened it to find Leo on the floor in a pool of blood. A sword protruded from his arm.

''Hi,'' gasped Leo.''Why?'' asked Rob. "I was raiding...there was an emergency kit... on top of the wardrobe. Antiseptic spray, bandages the lot,'' he spluttered,''I pulled it down but there was also this fucking sword there... I lost my balance and slipped...and...'' ''Idiot'' snorted Rob.

I grimaced and punched his arm.

I went over to Leo and knelt down beside him.''Did you really find an emergency kit?'' I asked, hoping but doubtful. I didn't want to get my hopes up. So far in life, luck in general has been pretty crap.

He glanced beside the wardrobe. I scrambled for it and checked inside. Yes! everything was there. I turned back to Leo.

"Why was the front door locked?"I asked him. He looked at me blankly. "I didn't want anyone breaking in,"he rasped. Oh Leo, you are confused.

"Alright Leo, I'm going to take the sword out now,'' I said in a tone that I hoped comforted him.

"No!" he gasped,"No no no no no. I'm fine, you know me, a brave little soldier." He attempted a light laugh but it resulted in a bloody cough. Poor lad.

"Now Leo," I said more forcefully. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want him to die.

It was Leo for Christ's sake. He was the same age as Rob , but a month older.

Though he acted much younger. He was really tall, really lean yet really strong. Really he was a big teddy bear. He even looked like one...a bit. With his chocolate brown curly hair, broad shoulders and strong arms.

He clutched the sword for dear life. "No wait, wait!" he crowed.

"Don't be such a baby. Take it like a man." Rob interjected.

He leaned casually against the doorframe, smirking slightly. He was enjoying this.

Leo opened his mouth to reply but that's when I pulled the sword out. I quickly grabbed a pillow and pushed it into Leo's face so he could scream into it. Don't want to be waking the neighbours.

Even from upstairs we heard the front door knock against the wall. We froze and for a moment I stopped breathing.

My heart skipped a beat. We heard the footsteps, echoing around the house. That's when we charged into action.

Silently Rob moved towards us. Leo got up off the floor, forgetting about his shoulder. I grabbed a bandage and pressed it to his wound. Leo grimaced, and took the bandage from me. We stood behind the door and waited.

Each footstep seemed like It was taking his time, almost mockingly. It must have smelled the blood, that's what they wanted, it was the reason they came out every night.

I hated hearing news of people that the vamps had killed...and turned. Even more than I hated hearing about it, I hated thinking about if I was the one who was caught.

Finally the footsteps were outside of the bedroom door. It opened the door with a came into the moonlight and I froze. I only saw the back of him but it was enough.

His skin was pale and flawless, looking as if it had been carved. His hair was brown and short, he was dressed in an old tracksuit that smelled like sweat and blood.

His hands were covered in blood, it dripped off his fingers and fell to the floor. The noise of it hittting the floor sounded defeaning in the silence.

I couldn't move. I just couldn't. I was scared and afraid that if i moved or even breathed he would turn around and rip into my throat.

I located his reflection in the window. The whites of his eyes couldn't be seen. There was only blackness. He had a small goatee and his mouth and chin were covered in blood. He seemed to be staring back at me...and smiling. Oh no.

He turned and threw himself at me with an inhuman roar. I could see his teeth perfectly. They were pointed, pointed and pointed. They looked sinister not comical. Less shark more wolf.

I was in shit, deep shit and I knew it. For sure I was going to die.

"_NO!"_roared Rob. He threw himself between us.

The vamp snarled and made a sound like a laugh. Rob rugby tackled him until he was on his back. The vamp snarled. He picked Rob up and threw him across the room.

He smashed against the dressing table and fell to the floor with a loud, hard thud. It sounded like it hurt.

The vamp charged at me. I ran towards him and with everything I could muster and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards and so did I.

He got up but the wind had been knocked out of me from the force of the kick. He ran past me straight for Leo. Leo punched him in the face but the vamp barely winced. Leo did however.

He grabbed Leo, one arm pinning him up against the wall, the other making sure his head didn't get in the way of the feed.

Oh hell no. He was not feeding off of my teddy bear.

Rob was possibly hurt, by the sound of that thud but Leo was in life threatening danger and the one thing worse than watching someone you love get killed, was killing them yourself because they had been turned into a vampire.

I dragged myself up and jumped on the vamp's back. He roared and thrashed around, meaning to throw me off. I held on and covered his eyes, careful to stay away from his teeth.

Leo pushed us away from him. He staggered blindly and I couldn't help but feel really stupid.

Rob hauled himself up onto the bed. When he caught sight of me playing Blind Man's Bluff with a vampire, he couldn't help but give me a weird look.

He rushed over to the wardrobe and ripped the door off. He further mangled it until it resembled something like a stake.

Okay i was getting queasy. This vamp was not going to give up. He proceeded to thrash around but i had a firm grip and no way was I letting go.

He stopped for a minute then backpedalled, my back slapping hard against the wall. I fell to the ground.

Before he could get anywhere near Leo or anyone again Rob was in front of him. He smirked and cocked the stake. "Say goodnight motherfucker," he plunged it into the bloodsuckers heart. The vamp shuddered and shrieked. .

He fell to the ground, screeching like a banshee.

I bet he was a talented opera singer when he was alive, my eardrums were ringing.

His white skin became tinged with pink and life. The whites of his eyes became visible just before he closed them, and then with a final shudder he died.

I sank to the ground, Rob and Leo sat beside me.

My hands were shaking, I felt like I was on the outside, looking in on the dead vamp on the ground, and on us. _Oh my god._ I cannot believe that we just did that.

I cannot believe we actually survived. And for sheer disbelief, we began to laugh. We laughed until tears ran down our faces and we ran out of breath.

We have scraped out of a lot of scary shit before but never like this. Not against an actual vampire.

We were frightened out of our laughing fit by another howl. It was further away, maybe a block or so.

"Well shit,"Rob breathed. That was all the reminder we needed. Finn would be worried and when we got home he would kill us for being out on the surface after sunset.

Then kill us some more when he spots our cuts and bruises.

Slightly shaken, we got up and ran.

We ran as fast as we could and stopped once because of Leo and his wound. He lost a lot of blood and he was really pale but said he would live.

We ran out the back door all the way to the entrance of Survivors HQ. That was a good mile and a half but we didn't care. We just did not want another run in with a vamp.

Okay, so we survived _that_ little run in, but that was mostly luck. And we new better than anyone, luck ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please read and review! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Champion

**Hi there (: thanks to those that reviewed and I promise to work on my grammar, punctuation, everything like that. **

**I _will_ get a Beta if it kills me, as soon as I find one that I really like. Here's the next chapter so please R&R! And I'm sorry for the wait, forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Artemis or Champion**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Champion<p>

_Some people have to fight,_

_Some people give their lives,_

_Some people don't believe,_

_But I was born a champion_

Chipmunk featuring Chris Brown

Artemis POV

I was nervous. How uncharacteristic of me. I was feeling the pressure but then again when in my life has there not been pressure. I sat in the courtroom before The Fairy Council. I appeared relaxed, aloof and slightly bored.

I had taken a private shuttle here, spending two and a half hours in extremely cramped conditions. Butler wasn't making it any easier. He had taken up three and a half of the shuttle seats.

I couldn't really blame him. Fairies were, on average, the size of a ten year old child.

Another thing to put a damper on my mood was the company of Lily Frond. Holly had told me about her, or rather how much she hated her.

She had caught me at a bad time. She had been ordered to accompany me to Haven, incase I, in the words of the dear Commander "tried anything". The shuttle began to heat up and I had become all the more irritated. In an effort to difuse the tension she cracked a joke,

"Well Master Fowl, looks like you're about to get all hot and sweaty with me."

To say the least, I didn't laugh. She has avoided my gaze ever since the shuttle touched down in Haven.

I glanced over at Holly, waiting on one of the benchs with Butler, Foaly, Commander Trouble Kelp and Mulch. Holly was nervous, I could tell. I flashed her a reassuring half smile. She smiled slightly at me in return.

She should have some faith in me after all we have been through. Did she really think I, Artemis Fowl II, would not get what I wanted. There was bound to be an objection to my request but that was fine by me. I would win in the end anyway, I always have.

The Fairy Council turned away from eachother, deciding to begin the inquiry. They looked slightly weary, not surprising, they thought they wouldn't have to deal with me once the vampires took over, as there wouldn't be any real life threatening missions left. None that involved them anyway.

"Artemis Fowl? Is that right?" asked one of the members of the council.

You know that's right. I refrained from rolling my eyes. He was new and the youngest ever on the Council. A mere age of 163. How he came to be I don't know but he was there however, asking me my name, a name which he very much knew of. Either by reputation or research, or perhaps both.

"Quite right,"I replied, fixing him with my cool gaze.

He shivered slightly and scratched his chestnut eyebrow, looking anywhere but at me.

"Your request Master Fowl? You are the one who wished for an inquiry," said another member, no doubt deciding to spare her fellow Council member any more embarrasment.

Better make this brief,

"As you're aware humans are no longer in control of planet earth. We have been forced underground as fairies were by us centuries ago. I have come to ask for your help."

"And why would we help you? Your problem doesn't affect us, we are still underground, forced from the surface."

"I hope you're not forgetting who was involved in defeating the Bwa Kell? And Opal?"

I picked up the sheet of paper that was lying on the desk and glanced at it. Not that I needed it, the only thing on the piece of paper was a sketch Beckett had drawn. He forced me to sit in a chair for three hours, all the while insisting he was going to draw a masterpiece to rival Da Vinci. He held his clenched fist with his erect thumb beside my head, with his tongue poking through his teeth. When he had finally finished he presented his drawing proudly, his so-called master-piece was a drawing of his thumb. It wasn't exactly 'Sunflowers'.

"I helped you with Hybras and in case you have forgotten, I lost three years of my life trying to save everyone. Captain Short, Qwan, No.1 and I from death and you from exposure. And countless other threats to the People over the years. You're going to help me because you owe me."

"And if we don't help you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

The members of the Council were clearly torn. Confliction and down right disgust were evident on their faces. I had them, they knew they had to help. And they were going to. There, that wasn't so difficult.

"Alright, you have our_ consent_. The rest is up to you, if the LEP are willing to help, you have the go ahead. Adjourned."

The fairies departed and I grinned. Short and sweet, the way I liked it. At least I wasn't kept waiting, I detested long affairs. No matter, it wasn't an issue here. I made my way over to everyone on the bench. Butler was frowning slightly, something was troubling him. There will be time for questions later.

I looked for the Commander. He wasn't there, most likely he ran for his office when he heard the words 'LEP', 'help' and 'permission' in the same sentence.

"The Commander?" I asked.

"He had to go and get a report from a fellow recon officer. Nice show by the way," commented Holly.

"Thank you."

She was still uneasy, her posture was terrible. She was slouching and fidgeting. Holly doesn't fidget. Ever since Vinyaya's death she had been re-instated as Captain Holly Short of the LEP. She wouldn't be upset over that, she had been thrilled to be working with old comrades, most old comrades.

Mulch stretched and stood out of his seat, before hastily leaving the courtroom he pat me on the arm.

"Come on, lets get out of here. This courtroom brings back too many bad memories. They all ended with me in the Big House."

We exited the courtroom when Mulch received a call.

"Doodah," he snorted, "A case just came in from an old, filthy rich sprite. Apparently the girlfriend ran off with the driver."

"Go on. We'll fill you in later," Holly nodded.

Mulch hastliy departed while we headed for Kelps office. The plan was commencing. Things were on schedule and humans would inhabit Planet Earth in no time. If only Holly and Butler weren't acting so on edge. They were seriously "killing my buzz".

We met Trouble coming out of his office. Here's my opportunity.

"Ah Commander-"

"No, Fowl."

Finally a challenge.

"No? What do you mean 'No'?"

"What do you mean what do I mean,"he growled,"We're busy. Haven's going berserk! It's chaos on the streets, there are break-ins to deal with and cat burglaries and someone just got electrocuted in the shower."

"Break-ins and cat burglaries? You can't be serious,"I scoffed.

Good help is so hard to find these days. The future of the human race is in jepardy and he's waffling on about cat burglaries. And they gave him the title of Commander_._

"Commander, I need your help. Everyone is going to die. Survival this into the take-over is pure luck. In a few years we will all be non-human. Don't think you're safe, it's only a matter of time before Haven is over-run."

"Her flesh is badly burned Fowl. She'll need tending to, then she'll probably sue the shower company and that's alot of paper work."

"When Haven falls the only burned flesh you'll be investigating are the barbequed bodies you'll feed to the vampires."

He rubbed his eyes wearily. He was the picture of a man worn out from the fight.

"I'm handing you over to Holly. It's her call, if she's up to it I'm up to it."

Avoiding Holly's gaze, he turned briskly and stalked off down the hallway. Before taking an elevator down he shouted at Foaly to get him a reading on Chix Verbil's where abouts. Apparently he was in trouble.

I turned to look at Holly expectantly. She was frozen on the spot, she stared in dread at the place where Trouble had been previously. She pursed her lips and looked up at me.

"Don't start Artemis."

She turned and walked into her cubicle. I looked up at Butler and raised my eyebrow.

"Why is everyone so reluctant to help me. It's a good cause after all."

Butler snorted,"Of course, because the last _good cause_ went so well."

I frowned and stepped into the cubicle. Butler squashed into a chair beside me. Holly had a mountain of paperwork in front of her and a pen in her hand but she wasn't writing anything. The pen still had the lid on it.

"So, why won't you, or anyone for that matter, help me?"

"It's not that we don't want to Artemis. It's just that we're all tired. We must have done this a thousand and one times and I guess- I guess that's just one time too many."

Okay, now this was proving difficult. I had wanted a challenge after all but there was something else here.

"So you won't help me? You won't help an old friend-"

"Twenty-one, not that old."

"-or the countless number of innocent children and civilians?"

"Artemis I'm not saying I won't help-"

"Then what are you saying."

"I'm saying," she exclaimed and slammed her pen down on her desk,"I'm saying that this is a big task. What you're asking will be dangerous."

"But we have done dangerous in the past! Holly, this is no different. I _will_ beg if neccesary. Why are you so reluctant. We're talking about mankind here, civilization. Do you want us all to end up sucking blood out of some old corpse's neck."

Butler shifted in his incredibly uncomfortable seat and shot me a look. I realised my mistake too late.

"Sorry old friend."

I better not go there. I needed Butler on my side and if things went under Butler was vital. It was better not to open old wounds. A pixie recon officer poked his head into the cubicle.

"Captain Short, can I talk to you?"

Holly looked at him and nodded, "We'll talk outside."

The pixie nodded and disappeared from our line of vision.

"We're not done here, Holly."

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Fine, fine. That's fine by me. I'll be here, waiting as per usual, for an answer that will never come."

I saw Holly roll her eyes and look at Butler who smiled sympathetically at her in return.

"Still waiting," I mused and turned my head, "Oh are you still here or are you back."

Holly crinkled her brow and massaged her temples, I was annoying her. She exhaled in impatience.

"Fine, Artemis I'll help you. Are you happy now, I'm helping and so is Trouble."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Holly stormed out of her cubicle to talk to the pixie. I leaned back in my chair satisfied. The plan was in motion but Holly was still acting strange. Why was she so reluctant. Usually she would jump at the chance to save even just one civilian. Why the change of attitude. Now to tend to Butler.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

Butler was looking around the office, at the paperwork, at Holly's desk, then lastly he looked at me. He knew it would be pointless lying. I would know before the words even left his mouth. He sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

"You had better know what you're doing Artemis."

"Butler, I _always_ know what I'm doing."

"I mean it. Holly's right, these missions are too stressful and they become really old really fast. We know what the vampires can do..."

I studied him, a man who was weary from pain and grieving. I realised I had been a tad bit insensitive when talking about the non-humans.

"I'm sorry Butler. Yes I see what you are saying and I agree completely. But I'm doing this because I have to, it's not a choice. We'll be careful, I promise. Besides it's too late to back out now."

Butler groaned and ran a hand over his shaven head.

"What's that supposed to mean, Artemis. What did you do."

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

I stood and in the proccess my knees collided with Holly's desk, knocking over the monsterous pile of paperwork. Documents flew across the room, one grazed my hand creating a small cut. How could Holly concentrate in an environment like this. It was cluttered and left very little space for movement, even for Holly. When all this was over I would personally see to it that Holly got an actual office but something told me no matter the space, she would find a way to clutter it somehow.

"Personally I think it looks better this way," I commented to Butler.

He was struggling to stand and knocked over a document filer. He caught it before it hit the ground. He looked at me and half laughed.

"Lets get out of here before Holly sees what we've done to her cubicle."

I nodded and proceeded to leave the cubicle. Holly was still talking with the pixie who looked slightly teary eyed. His bottom lip was quivering and when he saw Butler and I leave his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Where are you going," Holly called after our retreating backs.

"Time is of the essence, we are going to the surface. I'll call you."

"You better."

I grinned, this was good. We had the help of the fairies and everything was going according to plan. All that was left was to explain to Mother the situation we were in, not the whole truth but just enough. There was no point in having her worry about me. At least she would put Father's mind at ease, and the twins'.

I could tell Butler was still uneasy and Holly was acting different. There would be time for interventions later, right now we had to reach the surface. Hopefully they wouldn't make us take a public shuttle, I had quite enough of loud, prying fairy folk who were full of bad, double meaning jokes. After all I was Artemis Fowl II. If anyone deserved special treatment it would be me, correct?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks again to those that reviewed. The story is a little bit...fuzzy shall I say. Things will be explained about Butler and Holly and of course Arty's plan in later chapters! <strong>

**You know it will be juicy after all, things with Artemis Fowl are never simple (; **

**Bye Bye I'll update soon**


	3. Chapter 3 : All Star

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews, I feel so motivated ;)**

**This chapter explains more about Anna, Rob and Leo and everything like that. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the song**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : All Star<p>

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming,_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running,_

_It didn't make sense not to live for fun,_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb,_

_So much to do so much to see,_

_So what's wrong with taking the backstreets,_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Smash Mouth

Anna's POV

Survivors HQ

I had woken up tired. It's funny how that happens sometimes. I remember waking up for school and feeling totally refreshed even though I went to bed at eleven o'clock. Then at the weekends I would go to bed at the same time and wake up at eleven in the morning but I would always feel tired.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my side. I was in my room. When we had gotten home Finn was waiting for us. After helping Leo into a chair he slapped Rob upside the head. I feel sorry for Rob sometimes. He gets the blame for everything, as if he was the oldest and therefor the most responsible. I remember when I used to be treated like that. But that was a long time ago.

Finn had screamed and screamed until I cried but Finn was like that. He was a screamer. Instead of punching walls or throwing flower pots, he screamed until someone panicked. That someone was usually me.

Chloe came out of her room to see what all the commotion was about. She rushed over to Leo when she spotted the blood. Rob had started to scream back at Finn and the noise was deafening. I rushed to my room and stayed there.

Now, I was reluctant to get out of bed. Finn would have calmed down by now and Rob and him would be on speaking terms by the end of the day, but it was just one of those days.

I forced myself out of bed, took off all of my clothes and threw them on the floor. Dirty clothes go the the floor, clean ones are in the basket. After all, you can't exactly live in a house on the surface. And it's next to impossible to find a house under the ground.

Survivor's HQ is underground in the rural area of Dublin. Originally a billionaire owned it, he had it built to store all his extra gold and diamonds when the tax on gold was raised. It was built in the middle of one of the many fields he possessed. When the invasion started he cleaned his little hiding place out and emigrated to America.

Lucky for all of us, one of the builders who built the place set up what is now Survivor's HQ, his name's Adam. A really good friend of Finn's.

Survivor's HQ is shaped like a maze. When you descend the stairs you come to a hallway which leads you to a round hallway with four different hallways. On both sides of three of the hallways there are curtains acting as doors. Past the curtains there are makeshift houses.

Our makeshift house consists of a main room and four small bedrooms. The main room acted as a family room. There is a round table in the middle of the room with five chairs, and a couch against the wall opposite of the entrance. Since the walls were made of rock and coloured grey, our 'home' wasn't very homey. The only thing that was colourful were the curtains.

On one side of the fourth hallway there was the canteen. A big lunch room used for community meetings, eating lunch and rare celebrations. On the other side of the hallway there was the kitchen. Everyone had shifts for making meals, kneading bread and doing the washing up.

When Survivor's HQ was first built it wasn't very big. When whispers of the invasion reached Adam he extended it. The extension was cut short due to the vampires early arrival.

It took a while for me to settle in. It wasn't easy, I had shown up with a group of people who I had grown up with but didn't know personally. Finn had spotted me when I had first arrived and realised I had no one to live with. He took me in and I have lived with him ever since.

Due to the small enough headquaters and the cut-short extension, when knew people arrived some had to be taken in. Finn picked Rob out of a line-up. He often joked it was the biggest mistake of his life.

Leo came with Finn, he worked for him in his cafe and travelled with him when the invasion started. Chloe was Finn's niece. She's thirteen years old, blonde haired, green eyed and had a small but thin figure. She had become something of a little sister to me.

I stretched and put on some clean clothes. I straightened up my room and pulled back the curtain acting as a door, ready to step through. My room was pretty plain. We couldn't exactly go to the shop and get paint. So my room was grey in colour.

My bed was pretty beat up but clean, I made sure of that. I had a basket for clothes, a mirror and a keepsake box under my bed full of photos of my family I managed to salvage, my ma's perfume, things like that and my old phone. Not that I actually used it, there were no plugs in Survivor's HQ.

I walked over to the mirror and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I really needed to bathe. At least my hair didn't look as greasy as it felt. I studied my reflection. My Ma was from Hong Kong. My Daddy was from Dublin. I looked like my Ma, more so now than when I was smaller.

I have a wide sort of impish face. My eyes are so brown you almost can't see the pupils. My skin is really tan, partly due to the fact that we're out on the surface all the time, even though this is Ireland and it's not that sunny. But when it is sunny, it's really sunny. My top lip is drastically thinner than my bottom one and my hair is dark brown.

My short layers grew out so my hair is now long. It's too long for the original style, it's also out of shape and full of split ends so I'll probably go visit Sinead for a haircut.

I walked out of my room to find Finn and Chloe eating breakfast. Finn looked up and looked away just as quickly. He was giving me the third degree. I was having none of it,

"Come on Finn, you can't still be angry?"

Chloe looked at Finn expectantly. When he didn't say anything she looked encouragingly at me. I frowned, now I was angry.

"Finn, get a fucking grip. We survived! You should be giving us a gold star not a slap on the cheek."

"Language," Finn said exasperately.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

At least he said something. Okay so it wasn't a speech but it was something. I really didn't understand why he was so angry. He should be high with relief. Chloe looked steadily at Finn.

"Finn, you're not going to kick Rob out are you?"

Finn looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. He wouldn't kick Rob out, he didn't have the heart. Really I think Finn loves him to pieces. I'm pretty sure that if Rob came in covered in shite, Finn would lick him clean. He might do it with a scowl on his face but really I think he'd do it because he cares, maybe too much? Finn snorted,

"Rob wouldn't go regardless of me kicking him out or not."

When we finished chuckling, tension started to build up in the room. This was getting awkward. Pretty soon Finn would ask me to play messenger for Rob. I wasn't a carrier pigeon and I wasn't in the humour for it.

"Listen I've got to go meet with Helen. I'll see you later."

Chloe got up to go too. No doubt wanting to get away from Finn before he asked her instead.

"Yeah, I've got to go too. I promised Leah I'd babysit her two. See you Finn and thanks for breakfast. Bye Anna."

She hastily departed ahead of me. Oh God, I better make a quick exit otherwise I would be travelling back and forth from Finn to Rob and back again. I didn't want to run out the door, that would be rude but if I just quickened my pace I think I might make it. Yes! Yes! Two steps away.

"Anna wait a minute."

Ah here!

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Listen I no what I'll ask you to do is a bit unfair but you have much more tact than I have, so if you wouldn't mind could you tell Rob-"

"No, I'm really sorry Finn, but I think that it would be better if you talked to him yourself. You are the 'Alpha Male' and all-"

I edged closer to the curtain.

"You're both grown adults, I think you're capable of a civilised chat."

"I'm _always _civil. It's him-"

"Ah Finn, come on. You love him and I know it! Just talk to him. Suck it up and be a man. I love you and leave you, I'll be back later."

I exited without another word. Helen would probably be in the canteen. She, like me, loved food. We could eat and eat and never gain any wait. Mainly because we're always running. Still, we loved pigging out. The only thing was we only indulged in front of each other. Around other people we wouldn't eat that much. Leo hated when we acted like that.

I entered the canteen to find Luke and Helen talking. Luke wouldn't be my favourite person in the world. Something about him threw me.

Maybe it's the fact that he liked to have two girlfriends at once, or the fact he liked to make rude comments when people he didn't no walked by, or maybe it's the fact that he didn't like vinegar on his chips. Whatever the reason, we didn't get on.

Regardless, that didn't mean I couldn't be civil.

Helen spotted me across the canteen. She was sitting on one of the long tables. Her bony hand waved to me across the way. Helen was my best friend. We had a funny kind of relationship. Lots of people didn't understand our bond. We had known eachother since senior infants. She was ecstatic when she found out I had survived.

Helen had a willowy figure. She was really pale with faint brown freckles and long brown hair with long layers cut in which she always wore down. Even if the day was scorching she still would not wear it up.

We had a kind of relationship where we would be slightly cold to eachother. We would insult to impress the other, instead of hurting eachother which is what people usually thought. Laughter was a big part of our relationship. We laughed all the time for whatever reason. We loved to make eachother laugh and we had tons of 'in' jokes which would go on for weeks.

I reached Helen and Luke and sat up on the table. Helen smirked at me, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Hey bitch, didn't your ma ever tell you to not go out in the dark."

"No but she did tell me to stay away from sluts so maybe I should go..."

"Speaking of sluts,"_Sew her lips to her forehead!" _."

" _"Stick a bicycle pump up her ass and blow!" _."

We laughed and Luke scowled. When the laughter died down Helen let off a snort which made me laugh harder which made her laugh harder. It was an 'in' joke. Luke rolled his eyes.

"How long is this thing going to go on for?"

I had to admit, this particular 'in' joke was getting old but I was sure that Helen and I would have another one by the end of the day. I wouldn't let Luke know I agreed with him, I didn't need his head getting any bigger.

"I'm grand Luke thanks for asking, how are you on this lovely day?"

Another eye roll from him, an eye twitch from me.

"Listen I've got to go anyway. See you Helen, Anna."

Helen smiled widely,

"Bye Luke."

I may as well have said goodbye too.

"Bye Luke."

As soon as he left Helen turned to me with concealed worry in her eyes.

"So, what's the story?"

"Nothing much."

"No I mean about the vampires. Did they really bite Leo and when you and Rob got to him did Rob really suck the vampire venom out? And did you fight off ten of them at once?"

"What? No! Who told you that crock of shit?"

"Rob did."

Of course Rob did.

"It didn't happen like that. There was one vampire that we barely managed to fight off. It was a team effort."

Helen regarded me with pursed lips. Slowly she nodded her head appreciatively.

"Badass."

We laughed again. I had to admit Rob's version sounded cooler. But a lie is a lie, no matter how you dress it up.

"And Leo stabbed himself with a sword. There was no venom sucking."

"Thought so. Rob wouldn't of sucked anything out of Leo even if you payed him! So, how is he?"

"Leo or Rob?"

"Leo."

"Dunno. Haven't seen him this morning but yesterday he looked like it was going to heal."

"Good. I'm going on a raid tomorrow. Look at the state of my legs."

She pulled up her tracksuit bottom's leg to give me a clear view of all the tiny hairs poking through her skin. So that was the reason why she wasn't wearing shorts lately.

"I need a knew razor, the blade on my other one dulled. Do you want anything?"

"Why didn't you just ask me to get you a razor yesterday?"

"Cause you were going with Leo and Rob, I didn't want to look vain."

"But Helen, you are vain."

She acted offended.

"Do you want anything or not?"

"Tweezers please. I lost my other ones. Again."

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything but your eyebrows look like hairy caterpillars!"

"Your legs look like two stretched albino porccupines!"

We laughed again. I missed Helen yesterday. I loved when we were assigned to go on raids together. We had so much fun, usually we ended up doing the craziest things.

The last time me went on a raid we tried on a woman vampire's sexy lingerie. We made masks out of Centra bags just like The Rubberbandits, posed in her underwear and took pictures on her camera. We deliberately didn't delete them. We laughed so much after that.

Unfortunately when Finn, O'Shea and Rob went on a raid to the same house the next week, they almost got caught because the vamp had put cameras up all around her home. The cameras were so hi-tech that O'Shea couldn't hack into them.

After that Adam banned me and Helen from going on raids together. I felt awful afterwards. Finn gave me a big speech about responsibilty and the truth was at the time I knew it was irresponsible but I didn't care because Helen and I were having fun.

"I better go Helen. Just to check that Leo's okay and that Finn and Rob aren't having it out."

"Ah go on and stay."

"Sorry I really can't."

Usually I would of stayed but today I really felt like going home. Finn and Rob were on gravelly ground and Leo was bound to be in pain. He would appreciate me checking up on him.

"Okay, well I'll see you later babe."

Helen gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Break a leg on your raid."

"Oh don't jinx it."

I waved goodbye and made my way out of the canteen and back home. When I entered I saw Leo asleep on the couch, all bandaged up. Rob was sitting at the table.

"Hey, so did Finn talk to you?"

"I dunno."

I rolled my eyes. He was on the defensive.

"He's just worried alright?"

"Whatever."

Rob got out of his chair and and made for his room. His curtain was navy and yellow. I thought it represnted him perfectly. He could be so dark and moody sometimes but he could change to being really fun and happy. Somedays he would be carefree and other days he acted as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Of course his room was Leo's room too. Before Rob arrived Leo's curtain was luminous yellow. When Rob arrived he claimed that 'the luminous monstrosity was a crime against decor." After Leo's coin flip was done and Rob won, he wanted a re-match. Then another re-match and another re-match and another re-match. Apparently the 'luminous monstrosity' was destined to go.

I stood in front of the navy and yellow curtain, feeling resentment. I knew not to follow Rob in. It would make matters worse entirely.

"Don't bother trying to talk to him, I've already tried."

I turned to find Leo awake and sitting up on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Grand, and yourself?"

"Good. Have you talked to Finn?"

"Yeah, he went to look for Carmel. Have you seen Chloe?"

"Yeah she went to Leah's to babysit, or so she said."

Leo smiled. He knew as well as I did that it was probably a lie. She most likely was off with Alison. She would be back late. And if she was and Finn arrived home before her, she would be on the receiving end of an earful.

I could either go back to Helen or stay and sit and talk with Leo. Helen was probably warming up for her raid so unless I wanted to do a billion crunches, I was better off where I was. So, Leo it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kind of a boring chapter but I thought I'd better get some backround information in. Hope you like all my lovely OCs, especially Luke ( ding-dong) :P This chapter was actually longer than I expected, but you know, quality before quantity and all that.<strong>

**Plz review! **

**Next chapter will be more exciting.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Please Don't Go

**Hola! How is everyone? :D**

**Sorry it took longer than anticipated to update :/ but I did! And I'm happy. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still wishing on that star...but I still don't own Artemis Fowl :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Please Don't Go<p>

_Baby please don't go,_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here,_

_I don't know _

_If__ you feel the way I do,_

_If you leave I'm gonna find you,_

_Baby please don't go_

Mike Posner

Anna's POV

Survivor's HQ

I awoke to the sound of a zipper. The kind of sound I remember hearing every day in school. It sounded like a bag.

Still feeling groggy, I rubbed my eyes and supressed a yawn. Then there was the swish of a curtain. Curiosity was getting the better of me and there was a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I got that feeling alot when I was nervous. Nothing good ever came out of that feeling.

I got that feeling when Michelle agreed to be Chris's girlfriend, I got that feeling when Ma wanted to buy a BMW and I got that feeling when I decided to eat two double whoppers while in Burger King for my confirmation. All ended in disaster.

Something needed to be done. This could be bad. I dragged myself out of bed and made my way out of my room. Peeking out, the retreating back of Rob could be seen. Not wanting to wake anyone up I decided to whisper.

"Rob! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

So the bollix needs an attitude adjustment.

"Where are you going?"

"Fuck off Anna."

He proceeded to walk straight out of the house. I inwardly rolled my eyes. What was he up to anyway? He gained speed and like an eejit I followed him and grabbed his arm.

"Rob wait. Don't be fucking stupid."

"What do you want Anna? Seriously stop acting like my Ma for once."

He shook off my hand. How dare he call _me _his _Ma_. Rob hated his Ma. But then again most teenage lads hated their mothers. It was a way of life. To be fair, Rob never did grow out of his moody teenage angst years.

He half ran past Mrs. Gallagher's rainbow curtain, then Millie's black and pink spotted one. I nearly tripped over one of the many fake potted plants lining the halllway. When we finally came to the grand rounded hallway I decided it was enough.

If it was any other night I would have refused point blank to even cross our curtain. There was always something creepy about the low wattage bulbs that illuminated the hallways. Helen thought it was romantic and I agreed because in a way it was. The glow was perfect for a late night rendezvous but not when they flickered on and off.

"Just stop and wait for a second. It's night, you can't go out now. Finn-"

"Finn this and Finn that. Do you hear yourself. Just because Finn says something doesn't mean you have to do it. Let me tell you something really important : Finn doesn't know shit."

I was getting sick of this shite. Rob better get over this and soon, he didn't even have his head on straight. He was going on a bender and I would not, and I repeat, _not_, be picking up the pieces. Again. Also the bulbs were flickering and Rob looked somewhat menacing.

"Do you hear yourself? You sound fucking demented. Finn took you in! And here you are acting like a..."

"Like a what?"

"An asshole!"

"Don't push me Gerald! I'm trying really hard not to punch you right now, the only thing saving you is your gender. I'm going on a raid, you can either come or stay, it's your choice."

"Right because you're all fist and no substance."

"Someone has to be."

It was just like Rob to go galavanting when he was upset. His posture was defiant, shoulders squared and fists clenched. He felt like he had something to prove. His nature was to leap without looking, something he practised often and something that had broken numerous bones.

"And what makes you think it's worth the risk?"

"An informant told me something big is about to go down near the Jacob House. I have to be there."

An informant? Like an inside man? An actual vamp? Could it be that we've actually infiltrated the system?

"How come I've never heard of this informant?"

"If you start naming your informants they stop informing you."

"So what, he called you and you decide to show up and start wrecking the gaff?"

Rob turned away and ascended the stairs. Clearly, he wasn't going to say anymore.

He should have learned from last time. We were more than fortunate the last time we were out after dark. Okay, so last time it was Leo's shoulder, next time it could be someone's leg, or arm, or worse a _life_.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I found myself following him. Feeling the cold Autumn's breeze attack my face, neck, and legs was throat tightening. The material I wore did nothing to keep the cold out. Goosebumps formed on my legs and even though my arms were covered, the hairs stood up.

I wish I had the sense to change before leaving but knew that Rob wouldn't have waited.

He was dressed for the weather. He wore a black and white striped hoodie and a pair of jeans. I on the other hand wore my pajamas. A long sleeved dark blue loose button down shirt, patterned with unicorns and space rockets and a pair of shorts of the same colour and pattern. Before leaving I managed to slip on an old pair of white converse.

We walked across one of Ireland's many rolling green hills, past the groomed hedges that seperated each field and the occasional tree.

Rob didn't speak to me and I didn't speak to him, we were just walking. The stars were out tonight and there were billions of them glittering in the sky.

After hearing a rustle in one of the bushes, I froze and the nauseating feeling returned with a vengence. I stopped and gripped my stomach, feeling the bile as it rose in my throat. It was warm and foul. Rob turned around.

"You alright?"

The bile didn't make it all the way, it went back down and I gagged.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. Please Rob, please can't we just go back?"

"Look, it's not that far from HQ. I'll even walk you back if you want."

Feeling sick to the stomach but I knew I wasn't going to leave Rob. I would save his arse so I could kick it later. He'd be lost without me anyway.

Shaking my head Rob nodded.

"It's up to you. Here, at least take these."

He handed me a bottle of Evian water, a belt, a knife and a gun.

"Thanks."

I strapped the belt around my waist and attached the gun and knife to it and swallowed half the water. At least the bad taste was gone from my mouth.

It was pitch dark and I couldn't see that well, even if it was bright I wouldn't have seen that well. I wear glasses. Obviously not on raids, all that pushing up the bridge of your nose and making sure they don't fall off when you run really gets to me. Never the less, I was sure I could make out moving figures in the darkness, my eyesight wasn't that bad.

"Rob...?"

"Yes Anna Banana?"

"Are you sure we can't-"

"Yup. Just keep walking, I don't mind in which directon, forward...back to base...really I don't."

The horrible gut wrenching feeling didn't leave but taking another sip of water I kept going anyway. Rob needed me, or so my conscience kept saying. He was not getting rid of me that easily.

We entered a neighbourhood, refered by us as Cross Roads because at the end of the neighbourhood there were literally cross roads. From there it was only about four or five miles to the Jacob House.

The neighbourhood we were in was small. There were only fifty-seven houses at most. It was a quaint neighbourhood none the less, with houses built somewhat gothic. They were nice. I've always liked the gothic style of architecture. The pointed doorways and the criss crossed windows appealed to me.

There was a house that I really loved to look at when I went on holiday to Denmark. It had three storeys to it and a pointed doorway. The roof was thatched so it looked like a cottage, but with stairs. It was by the ocean. Though I never saw the inside I always imagined a fireplace and a round wooden table with an apple tart cooling on top of it.

It was strange that such a gothic neighbourhood existed near such a modern town. It was only a mile away if you took a left at the cross roads. The town was very clean, as if it had opened only last week but that wasn't true. It's been there for as long as I can remember, too bad I could never remember the name.

We finally came to the cross roads. There was a definite rustle in the bushes. Too big to be a squirrel and too gentle to be a horse.

The sickening feeling returned. No way was Rob going to tell me it was in my head. He froze too, and he appeared just as nauseated as I felt. That'll teach him not to listen to me, the bollix.

"Rob."

"I hear it, Anna."

"Rob, you fucking eejit! We should have gone back."

"Shut up!"

There were more rustles. Only they appeared to be coming from everywhere. There was more than one vamp. Rob, I officially loathe you.

Out of the darkness they appeared, panting and bloodthirsty. And we were dinner.

Okay so I haven't been to church since my confirmation but please, if You're listening up there, I'm going to make a holy promise : if you get me out of this I swear to pray for half an hour every single day for the rest of my life and do whatever you want me to. Even if that means sneaking into a service, I'll do it.

"Anna back up."

Rob and I backed away slowly. The vamps were still advancing. Obviously, God was busy.

I wanted to cry and scream and run but I knew that I couldn't. What was needed was a miracle but fate was cruel. The only people who got miracles were the fucking divine and I knew my sins were seriously weighing us down.

Shit.

There were about fifteen of them and they advanced on us further. They were grinning, smug little bastards. They knew they had us and feeling the bead of sweat which rolled down the back of my neck did nothing for the bile once again rising in my throat.

"Anna when I say run, run."

A vamp advanced on me, taking a few massive strides.

"Anna run!"

I couldn't leave Rob. Who does he think he is shouting at me like that anyway?

"Anna!"

The smell and pressure was too much.

**"Anna, get the fuck out of here!"**

The vampire's stench of blood and sweat did it. And the stained teeth.

"**ANNA!**"

I vomited all over the vamp's chest, causing him to stop momentarily. At the same moment Rob took a step towards him and decked him one.

"**RUN!**"

The vamps pounced all at once. Doing as I was told I turned and ran. Running as fast as was possible, fighting the urge to vomit a second time. I ran until I reached house number two. The night was dark and if it hadn't of been for the street lights I would have tripped over a curb or two. I was ten minutes from HQ. I could see the narrow road and the gap in the ditch, or maybe it was shock causing me to see halucinations.

Oh my God. Rob was back there, Rob told me to run, but he was still back there. Stopping in indecision, I knew turning back was the right thing to do. Rob was my friend, my rock. I couldn't leave him, I couldn't condemn him to death.

But then again, going back there without at least a couple more people was suicide and Rob would be seriously pissed if he saw me back there after him giving me an order to run away. I leaned against a nearby car and squatted with my head between my legs, feeling my stomach knot and tears stinging my eyes. I was a coward for running away, Rob wouldn't of, neither would Leo or Finn or Helen or heck, even Luke.

Seeing the perfect houses, well kept little front gardens and expensive cars made me bitter. But happy for some reason, at least the place was colourful. Across the road a garden gnome smiled at me, rather smugly. If he was alive he would be waving that garden rake saying it was what he expected from me and throwing his little green hat.

Running away with my tail between my legs was less than honorable. I straightened up and headed back, running despite the warning feeling. I half hoped the vamps were gone but left Rob, and half hoped they were still there so I could take out my chicken-shitness on them. Also, if I was brutally honest with myself I hoped they were still there so I could masacre them and show Rob I wasn't a bad friend, and that he could count on me.

However upon arrival, there seemed to be quite the brawl going on. There were children dressed in tight black uniforms and helmets that looked like they cost a pretty penny fighting off the vampires. They had futuristic looking guns and didn't seem shy about using them.

Ignoring the bizarre situation I ducked, rolled, and occassionally punched my way through the crowd. I needed to find Rob. The vamps couldn't have completely demolished him, could they?

In the midst of the brawl I spotted Rob. He was taking shelter under a mini-van. An overwhelming amount of relief swept over me. I ran to wear he lay in hiding.

"Rob, I'm so sorry I ran, I wasn't thinking! Are you alright? What the fuck happened?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

I offered him my hand, which he took. He shimmied out from under the mini-van. It looked like God wasn't so busy after all, He was finally listening to me. What shall I ask of Him next? A car perhaps or a nice pair of ear rings? Or maybe the destruction of the vampire populace?

I was so relieved, at least Rob wasn't dead. But who were the little children doing damage to the vampire gang? Turning my back on Rob to witness the destruction, I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. I could use one of those guns.

I turned back to Rob, with my arms spread ready to hug him. But when I turned I found myself looking into the cold, dead eyes of a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! :D Hehe don't you love me?<strong>

**Sorry guys you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter. As usual thanks a million to those that reviewed and plz keep it up! I need feed back, bad , good, constructive, all of the above. **

**I pretty much have the plot worked out, just have to work out some of the holes. **

**And remember, review _review review! _(;**


End file.
